Predicaments and the Art of Making Up
by KittenCeez
Summary: Yuki stuffed up…bad…and now he has to make up for it. MM


Predicaments and the Art of Making Up

Disclaimer: Gravitation and Gravitation EX belong to Maki Murakami who is worshipped for bringing the Gravitation World to us. Although I do have all the Grav and Grav EX manga volumes…And the anime on DVD…and her novels…and the music…no no, I'm not obsessed with Grav!

Summary: Yuki stuffed up…bad…and now he has to make up for it.

Genre: Romance/General/Some Humour – especially if you're Shuichi! Hah!

Pairing: YukixShuichi…duh…

Warnings: Well, being a Gravitation fic, there'll be gay stuff happening 'nods', minor Exhibitionism, bit of UST, Yaoi, Oral, Anal. There is a teeny weeny little itty bit of fluff and some Yuki-angst which could not be left out or rearranged.

A/N: This is a lengthy oneshot set no more than a couple of years after the Gravitation series, and possibly after Gravitation EX, but as it is still being written, that can't be commented on with any certainty. The events that take place in Gravitation EX will not be accounted for in this oneshot nor referred to.

That being said, this story does not continue with the yaoi here, as it would not be allowed. Therefore, this entire fic will be posted on adultfanfiction and gurabiteshiyon under the same title (and I have the same pen-name).

14 January 2011: Edited. Fine tuning, grammar improvements, less OOC from Yuki.

* * *

Yuki let out a frustrated sigh at his current predicament; stuck on a crowded train in the subway. If the noise of the car was not bad enough, the heavens had blessed him with a carriage containing a class of kids on one of those excursion things…little kids…the kind that Yuki hates. It was, however, a consolation prize that he was on his way home.

As the train rocked and screeched through the underground system, Yuki thought back as to WHY he was stuck in this predicament. Through his dark sunglasses, he looked over to his pink-haired husband, who was holding on to the next pole in the middle of the carriage. It was Shuichi who had decided to pick today of all days to go on another date with the novelist, and today of all days was the one day a year Yuki had his beloved car in the shop for a full service.

However, as much as Yuki silently cursed his young lover, he knew he had only himself to blame.

Yuki was sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with a hardly touched can of beer. Needless to say he was a little nervous of the pending doom approaching. Yuki leaned back to peer through the windows of the apartment. 'Why do I feel like it should be raining?' he asked himself, and he glanced at the clock, which finally read 6:59pm; one more minute before Shuichi gets home, one minute before Shuichi finds out what Yuki's done, one minute before Shuichi either kills him or moves out. After that incident with a certain tape that a certain someone left in a certain VCR Yuki needed to use one evening, Yuki knew he was going to be in trouble.

At precisely 7:00pm, Yuki heard the front door being unlocked by keys and the doorbell being rung three quick, cheerful times, the tell-tale sign that Shuichi was home.

"YUKI! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled in his usual cheerful tones. Shuichi dropped his keys on the table by the door and slipped his shoes off, lining them up next to Yuki's. Shuichi smiled and poked his head into Yuki's study, expecting to be yelled at for disturbing his lover's concentration. Shuichi had gotten used to Yuki's insults and they are now seen as harmless banter between the couple. He knew Yuki did not mind it too much any more when he ignored his lover's growls and came in to kiss Yuki a long hello. Yuki had become more affectionate with time, but only in their most private of moments.

Shuichi looked into the room expecting to see his lover typing away at his latest novel and for the first time in what seemed like ever, Yuki wasn't at his laptop when Shuichi came home from work.

Confused, Shuichi stood up straight and walked into the living area, "Yuki?"

Yuki stood and went over to the doorframe that led to the kitchen and waited for Shuichi to notice him.

Shuichi saw Yuki leaning against the doorframe and smiled brilliantly, "There you are! Have you started dinner already?"

Yuki swallowed the lump in his throat, approached Shuichi, and hugged him.

Shuichi felt time stop; either Hell had frozen over or this was not Yuki. Yuki never initiated this kind of contact…ever…

"So er…how was your day…?" Yuki asked, the sound of general conversation feeling strange to him.

Shuichi was still in shock, so far in shock that his pending nose bleed wasn't going to happen, 'Yep, it's a cold day in Hell today…'

Shuichi hesitantly hugged Yuki back, "Yeah, it was fine…we have finished our next single…Yuki…what is it…this is not like you…"

Yuki shrugged trying to avoid the question, "What? Can't a guy hug his partner every now and again?"

Shuichi just raised an eyebrow, "Not when we are talking about you, my dear Yuki…now spill it." Shuichi said, but then had an afterthought and started to panic. With wide frightened eyes that were about to burst their riverbanks, he clung to Yuki's shirt, "You are not sick are you?"

Yuki blinked, "Huh? Err…no, no I am fine Shuichi."

Shuichi pressed on, "You are sure?"

Yuki pecked his lover on the nose, "Yes, I am in perfect health."

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…" Yuki started.

Shuichi took his sigh of relief back.

"I do have something to tell you…"

Shuichi continued to look at Yuki, "What is it Yuki?"

Yuki looked away from Shuichi's eyes, down at the ground, clearly ashamed, "I…uh…well…I broke your mug…"

Shuichi just blinked, "Huh? My mug? All this over a mug…It is all right Yuki, really, I will just buy a new one! But, thank you for apologising though!" It wasn't everyday that Yuki apologised at all for anything let alone almost begging for forgiveness…hang on…over a mug!

Yuki looked at Shuichi apprehensively, "No Shuichi…I am not talking about your normal mug…" Yuki felt like cringing.

Shuichi was taken aback clearly lost. Then it slowly dawned on him. Shuichi, in a daze, walked passed his lover and took the longest walk of his life to the kitchen. Slowly opening one of the top cupboards where they keep their crystal ware, Shuichi just stopped and stared.

It was missing. It was never missing. Ever. That was Its' spot and It never ever moved. Ever.

With tears stinging the corners of his eyes, Shuichi turned his head to look at Yuki, who was standing in the doorway with his head down, "How…" he said in barely a whisper.

"I was putting last night's glasses away and accidentally knocked it off, I tried to catch it…I am sorry Shuichi…really I am…" Yuki explained.

Shuichi turned to look back at the empty space in the cupboard, "But Yuki…you are always so careful with It…How could you be so careless?" he asked turning back to look at Yuki with hurt, betrayal and tears.

Yuki could not bear the look Shuichi was giving him and looked away, "It was an accident…Shuichi…I am truly sorry…I know how much you loved that mug…"

Shuichi tried not to glare, but could not help it. Angry, he spit back at Yuki, "Loved it? Sakuma-san gave me that mug, Yuki! It was limited edition from when Nittle Grasper first went platinum! He autographed it for me! I treasured that mug Yuki and you have broken it!"

Shuichi's ranting and raving continued for about five minutes without a breath's break while Yuki let him vent.

"First you taped over Sakuma-san's first interview in the USA as an actor, and now this! Damn it, Yuki I expected more from you!"

At this, Yuki started, "Oi, oi! You were the one who left that video in the player! We have settled that argument! And you expected more from me, did you? Well excuse me Shuichi! Maybe it is me that is expecting more from you! For crying out loud, it was just a mug in the end Shuichi, it is not the end of the whole damn world!"

Shuichi was becoming livid, "What? Yuki…You were the one who was practically crawling on your hands and knees begging for forgiveness when I walked in the door tonight! You know how much Sakuma-san means to me Yuki-"

Yuki scoffed, "Oh don't I just!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi barked.

Yuki was starting to see red, "Well I wonder just how much Ryuichi means to you, Shuichi! It is 'Sakuma-san this' and 'Sakuma-san that' and 'Ryuichi is so awesome' and 'Ryuichi is such a god'," Yuki mocked, "The way you carry on about him is almost like he is the one you are married to and not me!"

Yuki heard a loud, shocked gasp and Shuichi just stood there staring at Yuki, disbelief and pain clearly on his face. He could not believe Yuki could say such a thing. Everything shut down; his thinking, his breathing, his blood…as he slowly recovered, he felt Yuki look away from him.

Yuki knew he had completely crossed the line. In fact, he had hopped on a jet plane and soared right over that line at neck breaking speed. Despite his seeming infatuation with his idol vocalist, Yuki was all too well aware that Shuichi loved him unconditionally. Now officially needing to apologise for a very good reason, he looked back up at Shuichi, "Shu…I…I did not mean that…"

Yuki was answered with the slamming of the bedroom door. He sighed and let himself calm down before he went up to the bedroom door. He could hear Shuichi's sobs and he carefully opened the door and entered their room.

Shuichi was curled up in a ball on the bed, his head buried in his pillow. He could not believe Yuki had said that. After all they had been through, he thought Yuki knew that he was the only one Shuichi loved above all others and he still said something so cruel. Two years ago, they had arranged their own small, private ceremony where they had exchanged their own vows in front of their close friends and families indicating to those they believed mattered that they were a married couple no matter how their binding was seen in the eyes of other people.

Yuki could see the sharp, harsh jerking as his Shuichi cried his heart out. Inwardly, he was mentally tearing himself apart for saying something so stupid to the person who means the most in his world. He approached Shuichi on the bed and knelt beside him, dredging up all his novelist experience. Not one for romance himself, his literacy skills proved useful, especially in the circumstances where he really needed them.

Yuki brushed a stray lock of hair out of what could be seen of Shuichi's face and placed his hand on Shuichi's shaking shoulder. "Shuichi…I did not mean a word of it…"

Shuichi continued to sob as Yuki slowly stroked his back.

Yuki continued, "You know I love you, right?"

Shuichi's sobs had settled down and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sitting up to look at Yuki. He always knew just how sincere Yuki was when he told him that he loved him in words. Through red puffy eyes, he looked deep into his life partner's eyes and nodded. He looked down when he felt Yuki join one of his hands with his own and saw the gold bands they gave to each other two years ago.

Shuichi took a deep shuddering breath to calm down and leaned into Yuki putting his head on his shoulder. Yuki continued to kneel on the floor and hugged Shuichi to him tight, softly stroking his back occasionally.

After several minutes of this, Yuki broke the comfortable silence, "Hey, could we lie on the bed, my knees are really starting to hurt now."

Shuichi sat up and softly smiled at Yuki, his eyes a little brighter than they were before. He nodded and shifted on the bed so Yuki could lie beside him. Once Yuki was settled, Shuichi scooted next to him, laid his head on Yuki's shoulder, and cuddled into his lover.

Yuki rested his head against Shuichi's, "So, now that I have some incredible making up to do, how about we go out on the weekend, all day, just you and me?"

If Shuichi wasn't tired from crying, he would've had quite the nose bleed to deal with. Shuichi smiled again and nodded to Yuki, "I can get Saturday free."

Yuki nodded in reply and Shuichi turned his head up so he could lingeringly kiss Yuki, telling him in those few, sweet seconds what it would take him much longer to say verbally.

Yuki let Shuichi kiss him tenderly for a while before he took over and slid his hand up to the back of Shuichi's head, holding him a little tighter as he made their embrace more passionate.

Shuichi let Yuki kiss him for as long as the novelist needed, only responding and adding his own light nips when he felt it necessary.

As Yuki slowly calmed down, Shuichi broke their kiss and laid his head back down on Yuki's shoulder, his tiredness starting to get the better of him.

Yuki slid a little further down the bed so he could pull Shuichi a little closer to him, "If you want, I could probably convince Tohma into finding another one of those mugs for you."

Shuichi laughed softly, "It would not be the same though," he pouted, causing him to yawn. "I will have to call the Insurance Company tomorrow, let them know."

Yuki blinked. 'He had taken out an Insurance policy on the thing?' Yuki smirked, 'That is my Shuichi,' he mused and let his lover drift off to sleep, slowly doing the same himself.

All through Friday, Yuki had been fiercely working on his novel, having lost several hours worth of time for writing the night before. He had been constantly ignoring that little voice in the back of his head telling him that something else was happening on Saturday. He knew it was not a deadline, so he presumed it was something with Tohma, which can be easily rescheduled with his brother-in-law, no biggie. How Tohma took it was a completely different matter though.

As Shuichi approached him with quite a full itinerary that Yuki just blinked at, Yuki finally figured out what had been nagging him. He was going to cancel the time with the mechanics, but it was another six weeks before he could get his car in because his preferred mechanic was going on vacation. Yuki had once cancelled a car service and waited a bit longer before rescheduling and ironically, one of the car's cylinders went ping. Yuki had gone out and bought a new car in spite.

As such, Yuki decided to keep his current booking, but there was no way he was going to postpone their day out and live to tell the tale. Shuichi altered his plans to accommodate a 'basic schedule for using the subway' after complaining that 'Taxi's were getting too expensive and for the amount of travelling they would be doing that day, it would be just as efficient taking the subway and…' Yuki had zoned out at this point and let Shuichi go about organising their trip.

So, that is how Yuki had gotten himself into his current predicament.

The train came into the next station and Yuki watched as a hoard of people filed out of the car and thanked Buddha that not nearly as many people boarded the train as a replacement. One of the departing passengers, a fat, balding businessman with a comb over had practically shoved through Shuichi as he rushed to the door, knocking the lithe young man to one of his knees with a small yelp, the mobile he was texting Hiro on clattering to the ground.

Yuki was about to stride over to the man and give him what for when Shuichi looked up and yelled, "Hey! Watch it!" as he picked up his lost phone. When he was ignored, Shuichi was about to yell something else before realising he was in public and drawing attention to himself. Remembering the potential dangers of being recognised (after all he was not in sunglasses and a wigged cap hiding his definitive pink hair for no reason), he went quiet, but continued to throw daggers at the stocky jerk making his way through the small crowds as the doors closed and the train began to move on.

Yuki's grip on the pole tightened as he watched Shuichi's outburst before he calmed down and continued to glare. Yuki was also very aware of the greater female attendance on their carriage and refused to think of the consequences of him and Shuichi revealing themselves.

Yuki continued to stare at Shuichi until Shuichi looked up at him, silently asking him if he was alright. When Shuichi gave a small quick smile and nodded, Yuki relaxed as Shuichi went back to his messaging.

Shuichi finished his essay long text telling Hiro about his 'so awesome and amazing day with Yuki' and shoved his phone in his pocket. He looked down at his knee and whined a little as he brushed it off and noted the red mark that would turn into a bruise. K was going to kill him. The bruise would probably still be there on Tuesday and Bad Luck had an appearance at Zepp Tokyo as the leading N-G Productions band for a music industry meet. This meant having to look his utmost best and therefore meant having to change his stage outfit…again…and his acquirement of permission for this Saturday off was in the literal sense rather explosive. Shuichi huffed and folded his arms as he leant on the pole, wishing he could lean on Yuki instead.

Yuki watched Shuichi lean against the pole in a huff for whatever reason was known only to Shuichi. Three stops later, Yuki was still just watching his lover when Shuichi started to show signs of boredom, switching from one foot to the other, drumming his fingers on the pole he was leaning against, even reading all the information stickers and advertisements on the walls.

Shuichi startled as his phone vibrated with an incoming message. Shuichi pulled the phone from his pocket and proceeded to drop it. Sighing agitatedly, he bent down to pick it up, not realising he was giving his lover a nice side on profile of his legs.

Yuki smirked at his lover's clumsiness, but felt his mouth go dry as he took in Shuichi's thin but nicely toned legs, letting his eyes travel from the young man's thin ankle up along his shaped calf muscle to his bent knee and along the back of his thighs to where his shorts began. Yuki used his perfect memory of his lover's body to continue along Shuichi's leg to his backside, imagining those shorts were not there.

Shuichi was oblivious to the hungry stares Yuki was giving him as he decided to sit on the floor of the carriage. He leant on the pole facing Yuki and brought his knees up for balance. While answering Hiro's text message, Shuichi glanced up at Yuki and saw his tightened stance and jaw line as Yuki stared at him. Shuichi smirked as he looked back down at his phone screen.

Shuichi shifted so that he could loosely cross his legs in front of him and leaned forward a little while he was texting, holding the phone in a suggestive position in the air. As he continued to type, he looked back up at Yuki and grinned devilishly.

Yuki raised his eyebrow at the look Shuichi was giving him and then saw what Shuichi was actually doing. Yuki felt his heart clench at his little tease as a wave of lust rippled through his entire body, and he gritted his teeth as Shuichi flicked his tongue out to lick his lips.

Yuki did not notice the increase in noise and shuffling as the school kids started to get themselves organised to depart the train. Yuki's imagination was running wild on him while he gazed at Shuichi, and he was rudely jarred out of his roaming thoughts by two of the children playfully pushing and shoving each other and knocking into him. Blushing quite uncharacteristically with his heart thumping, he turned to growl at the kids, but he was interrupted by their sensei apologising for them. Yuki continued to glare hotly as the group of children and their guardians departed the train, taking a significant portion of the noise with them.

Yuki turned to look at Shuichi, who was now lounging against the pole with his endless legs stretched out before him. He could see the mirth dancing in Shuichi's eyes as he looked up at him over the top of his sunglasses. Yuki took a sharp impatient breath, 'That little punk is enjoying this…'

As the train left the underground for the outer suburbs and the people started dissipating, Shuichi would shift a little or cross his legs over the other way, or shift his legs entirely, just to give the transfixed novelist a glimpse of more leg up his loose-fitting shorts. Shuichi could see Yuki's knuckles were a little whiter as he gripped onto the pole to keep himself under control.

Yuki could feel a light sheen of sweat forming along his hairline as he fought with his body to keep control, lest his attraction to that tease sitting on the floor become rather obvious. Yuki managed to force himself to check what station they had pulled in at, and gave a sigh of relief as the next one was theirs. Shuichi had also noticed where they were along the train line and started to get up, slowly stretching his legs and body out in front of Yuki (and the remaining passengers). Shuichi squatted so that his legs were on either side of the pole as he hoisted himself up to his feet. Yuki did not notice some of the raised eyebrows and some shocked looks from other passengers as Shuichi practically pole danced getting on his feet.

A cry of lust got hitched in Yuki's throat as Shuichi bent down at a 90 degree angle, still keeping one hand on the pole next to him, to pick up his little shopping bags, showing off his backside to his lover. Yuki lost his control as Shuichi only just wriggled his hips at Yuki.

As Shuichi sensuously stood back up with his bags in his hand, he calmly walked over to the door and waited for the train to pull into their station, swinging his hips as he walked. Shuichi knew what he had started and although he appeared in complete control at that moment, he was screaming inside with excitement at what awaited him when they walked through the door of their apartment…if Yuki made it that far that is.

Shuichi turned his head slightly to look at his dishevelled lover, and grinned wickedly as Yuki stiffly walked towards him and stood directly behind him. Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's hips and leaned his head on the back of Shuichi's as he made his intentions known to his lover.

Yuki leaned down to Shuichi's ear and growled, "I am going to devour you when we get home you little tease!"

Shuichi shivered as Yuki's voice passed through him, and continued to grin as he placed his head back on Yuki's shoulder, "I hope so!"

Yuki groaned and couldn't stop himself from nibbling on Shuichi's exposed neck, desperately trying to sate his tastebuds of the taste of his young lover, even just a little, so that he could manage the walk home.

Shuichi gave a sharp yip when Yuki bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, glad that he had shopping bags that he could hide his arousal with. He turned his head so that he could capture Yuki's mouth, almost melting as the novelist instantly ravaged his mouth as if he was starved for it.

As the train pulled into the station, Shuichi broke their kiss and stood on his tiptoes to lick and nibble on Yuki's ear, his rear consequently rubbing against Yuki's erection.

Yuki was in a daze as he felt Shuichi moving against him, and was sharply brought out of that daze as Shuichi made quick work of his sensitive ear. Yuki tried to contain the cry in his throat, but failed, and his face became quite flushed. He tightened his grip on Shuichi's hip as he put his other hand out on to the glass panel that framed the door area of the train to steady himself as he became impossibly hard. "Shu-chan!" he gasped out.

Shuichi's heart was pounding in his chest, his breaths coming in short, shallow gasps wishing to all that was Holy in all religions that he and Yuki had the entire train to themselves…right now…this very minute…and for quite a while longer…Yuki desperately wanted him and Shuichi desperately wanted to give his body to Yuki.

The train finally stopped with a slight jolt and the doors automatically opened, sending a rush of cooler air over the two gagging lovers. Shuichi took his blushing, flustered partner by the hand and calmly stepped off the train and started walking as if nothing were bothering them, Yuki quickly following him practically sticking to his lover like glue.

As they walked off the platform and out of the relatively empty station, Yuki kept pulling Shuichi close planting kisses all over his neck, shoulder and up along his face. Shuichi virtually glowed with a dark red blush at the infuriated and indignant stares that were radiating their way from two little elderly women waiting for their train.

Shuichi felt the change of atmosphere as Yuki too saw these two little dears glaring at the pair, and grinned. Glancing up at Yuki, Shuichi was rather apprehensive as he saw the upcoming wall not far from where their audience sat, "Yuki…" he warned.

"Yes, my Shu-chan?" Yuki replied in a far too sickly sweet voice.

"Behave…"

Yuki chuckled darkly and roughly groped Shuichi's behind, "Oh, but my dear Shu-chan…you were the one that started this little charade…"

Shuichi's eyes widened and he let out a loud "Eeep!" as he ended up against that wall with Yuki holding him up. He did not get a chance to look apologetically in the direction of the horrified gasps as Yuki captured his mouth, plunging his tongue in deeply, rendering Shuichi helpless.

Yuki groaned slightly as he felt Shuichi respond to his passionate kiss and reflexively thrust his hips against his lover's.

Shuichi gave a strangled moan and broke the kiss as he cried, "Ah…Eiri!"

Shuichi was gasping for air and almost mewling as he leant his forehead against Yuki's. Tears were in the corner of his eyes from the surging of lust and pure desire that coursed through his body and he clawed at Yuki's arms and shoulders with grasping fingers. Yuki gripped Shuichi's body to him and moved his head down to rest against Shuichi's shoulder, panting against his lover's skin and sending rushes of hot shivers along Shuichi's spine.

Apparently, those two old ladies had walked off some moments ago, but neither had noticed.

Shuichi turned his head and frantically whispered against Yuki's ear, "Eiri…I want to…go home…badly…"

Yuki gritted his teeth and nodded against Shuichi's neck as he felt Shuichi's breath ghost against his ear, the odd flick of Shuichi's tongue and lips sending hot, sharp pulses down to his straining member as it pressed against Shuichi's body.

Yuki let Shuichi slide down to the floor and held him as he steadied his shaky feet. Shuichi clung to him as his legs trembled from their heated embrace. Yuki looked at Shuichi with soft, lidded eyes and Shuichi slid his arms around Yuki's shoulders, pulling himself up to kiss him tenderly.

When Shuichi broke the kiss, he looked up into Yuki's eyes, "I love you, Eiri."

Yuki let the corners of his mouth drift upwards slightly and leaned down to kiss Shuichi again in the same tender, meaningful manner Shuichi did him.

After several soft and calming minutes, Yuki broke the kiss, now with a much clearer head. Yuki softly kissed Shuichi on the forehead and hugged him for a moment.

The moment was broken by the sound of two car doors opening and closing, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Yuki looked to see what the commotion was and saw two girls running up the steps, leaving behind a taxi. Yuki looked at Shuichi and smirked; someone up there had to have been smiling down on him just then.

Shuichi quickly bent down and scooped up his lost shopping bags, taking off after Yuki, as the writer was already halfway down the set of stairs. Shuichi passed the girls coming up the steps and without thinking, he ripped his wigged cap off (really the thing was driving him nuts!) and called out for Yuki to wait up.

The girls just stopped dead still. They slowly turned around and saw the tall blond and the younger pink haired guy heading up to the taxi.

"No way…" astonished one of them.

"Oh my God," cried the other.

Yuki turned to let Shuichi catch up to him and held his arm out for Shuichi to take. He pulled his sunglasses off his nose to look up at the two girls, "Thanks for the taxi girls!" and winked before turning and continuing on.

The two girls just stood there and watched as Yuki opened the door for Shuichi and let him climb in the back of the taxi, before following him in.

Yuki smirked as the two girls started screaming to each other at their close encounter with Japan's hottest couple and shut the door, giving the driver the address.

Seven minutes later, they pulled up at the apartment building.

'Seven minutes too long,' Yuki muttered to himself, as his thoughts kept running onto the things he should have been doing with Shuichi in the back seat of a car, instead of sitting like any respectable citizen and keeping quiet whilst in the company of a random taxi driver.

The driver read Yuki the fare and Yuki pulled out his wallet. Before he fished out some cash for the driver, he leaned over to Shuichi who was unbuckling his seat belt, "You have got until I pay this taxi to get into that apartment, or I am doing you where I catch you."

Shuichi squeaked and scrambled out of the taxi; his bags had yet to leave his hand since they hopped in. Shuichi ran up to the apartment block doors and ripped the key card out of his pocket for the main entrance and elevator. Shuichi called the elevator and found that it was still up on the eighth floor. He looked behind him and gave an 'eek' as he saw Yuki striding up to the door with a predatory stance. He had removed his sunglasses already and the look on his face said that Shuichi was going to have trouble walking tomorrow.

Shuichi gave up on the elevator and sprinted up the stairs of the fire exit. When he finally got up to the seventh floor, he bolted up to their door and struggled to pull his keys out of his pocket. He heard the 'ding' of the elevator and started to panic. He finally ripped the keys out of his pocket and located the right key as the elevator doors opened to reveal the leopard lying in wait.

"Here I come, Shuichi, ready or not!" Yuki taunted and continued stalking his cornered prey as Shuichi struggled to get that damn key in the lock to open the door.

Shuichi finally turned the key and had his other hand on the doorhandle when Yuki's shadow fell on him. Slowly, Shuichi turned around and looked at the ominous figure looming over him.

Yuki bent down so that he was eyelevel with Shuichi and when he was barely an inch away from the singer's face, he smirked devilishly, "Aren't you going to open that door, Shu-chan?"

* * *

Well, that's all for this site! Let me know what you thought!

If you do wish to read the entire fic, you can find it on the abovementioned sites!

Love to you all!  
KittenCeez!

xMeowx


End file.
